


Choices

by yuki_onna_sicarius



Series: Reks and Rasler drabbles [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_onna_sicarius/pseuds/yuki_onna_sicarius
Summary: Rasler has always wanted the ability to make his own choices. Unfortunately, his choices have consequences





	Choices

The first time he saw Reks, the man had been in Nabradia to take a hunt. The prince had just met his intended, Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, and even though they got along well, he didn't feel a deep connection with her.

When he saw Reks at the night market, something he had always wanted to attend and snuck away from the palace to see, he heard a child's delighted squeal. He looked over to see said child being chased by a man with blonde hair and pale blue eyes, only to be tackled by several other children. He pretended to be overwhelmed and injured, falling dramatically to the ground. Rasler couldn't help but smile at the man. He looked to be a natural with children.

Several parents yelled at their children, who ran to their sides, leaving the mystery man alone. Rasler walked over to him and helped him up, pulling him closer than necessary, though that was intended. The man looked up at him with hooded eyes, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"Hello," he greeted, leaning into Rasler. "Can I help you, gorgeous?" he asked.

"I think you can," Rasler replied, pulling him closer. "You can get a drink with me."

"Of course," the man agreed, leaning in just a little closer to Rasler. "My name's Reks. What's yours?"

Rasler couldn't tell if it was the way Reks asked the question, the proximity of their bodies, or the look in Reks' eyes, but he found himself at a momentary loss for words. For just a moment they stared into each other's eyes with a burning passion.

"You would not believe me if I told you," he finally replied. Reks narrowed his eyes, his smile turning into a devious smirk, and leaned in even closer.

"Try me," he whispered, his warm breath brushing Rasler's skin, making him shiver slightly.

"Let us have a drink and you will find you do not need my name," Rasler said instead, his lips almost brushing against Reks' ear. Reks cocked an eyebrow up, but agreed, leading the way to the best wine merchant.

The two indulged in several cups of wine, becoming more and more enamored with each other as the night went on. Eventually, they could no longer keep their hands off of each other, and it wasn't helped by the fact that Reks kept biting his lip, which drove Rasler mad. The prince, finally having enough, pulled Reks close, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Reks moved closer, almost sitting on his lap, wrapping an arm around Rasler's neck.

"I have a room," Reks announced when he finally pulled away. He took Rasler's hand and led him away, through the crowd of people, to his hotel room. Once inside, Rasler grabbed Reks, pulling him as close as he could. He peeled away the clothes on Reks' back, then worked on taking off his pants. Reks did the same, taking off each article of clothing on Rasler's body with that same lustful look in his eyes from before. Once they were naked, the flesh of their bodies finally touching without the interference of clothing, Rasler pushed Reks onto the bed, crawling between his legs.

"Who says you get to top?" Reks teased, biting his lip again.

"I do," Rasler replied, leaning down for another kiss. He moved his lips lower, licking and nipping at Reks' neck, making him squirm and moan beneath him.

The rest was a blur to both of them, but Rasler couldn't forget Reks' moans and cries for more. He doesn't remember wrapping his arm around the other man, either, but it feels oddly right.

\---

He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have slept with Reks, as much as he found him attractive. He was engaged to Ashe, they were to unite their two kingdoms, even if he didn't want to. He wanted nothing more than to choose everything in his life, but alas, that was not the life he lived. Still, looking down at the man in his arms, he couldn't help but yearn for that life.

He had to get back to the palace before the guards noticed he was missing or there would be a full blown panic in the city. Carefully, he pried himself away from Reks, doing his best not to wake him. This would be easier if he remained asleep, so they wouldn't have some kind of confrontation.

He had just finished putting his clothes back on when Reks woke up. Rasler cringed slightly as he turned to look at him.

"Morning," Reks softly greeted, rubbing his face. "Did we-"

"Yes," Rasler cut off. He bounced his leg nervously. He had to get back, he had to get back!

"You...you never gave me your name," Reks said, blush creeping up on his face. He was much more shy in the morning it would seem. It was adorable, actually, and Rasler would admire that if he didn't have to leave right then and there.

"It is..Rasler," he finally replied. Reks' eyes grew with the sudden realization as to what, or in this case,  _who_ he had done the night before.

"I...have no idea what to say," Reks admitted, his face burning with embarrassment. He pulled the covers over himself, trying to hide from the prince that was watching him.

He slept with Prince Rasler, who was supposed to marry Princess Ashelia,  _the princess of his fucking kingdom!_ How could he be so stupid!? What would the royal family do if they found out? Would they execute him!?

"Reks," Rasler called out. His voice was soothing, reassuring, so Reks poked his head out from under the covers. For a moment, neither one did anything, but then Rasler moved over to the bed, sitting beside Reks, who had come out from under the covers, but clutched them close to his chest. "I wish things could be different," the prince admitted. "I wish I could do right by you, to love you, to hold you every night, but I cannot." Reks looked longingly at the prince. No one had ever said that to him, had made him feel wanted, and his heart broke knowing he could never have him.

Rasler leaned closer to him, pressing his lips softly to Reks'. "I truly am sorry," Rasler apologized. Reks softly placed a hand on Rasler's cheek, pressing their foreheads together.

"I know," Reks replied. "You'd best get back to the palace before something happens."

With one last kiss, Rasler left.

\---

Several months after the initial one-night-stand, Reks and Rasler met in the Estersand. The prince needed to get away from his family, so he told his captain of the guard he was going out alone, and Reks had finished a hunt and was returning home. When they saw each other, they both froze, but then smiles appeared on both of their faces.

"Hello, gorgeous," Reks had called, his eyes dancing with many emotions. Rasler chuckled lightly, walking over to him.

"Hello, beautiful," he greeted. "It has been too long since last we met."

"Indeed it has," Reks agreed, moving closer to him. "You know, I don't really remember much from that time we were together. Why don't we try again, sober this time, so we can remember." He bit his lip, and Rasler growled at him.

"We need to find a private area," Rasler replied, though he was ready to rip Reks' clothes off of him right there. The hunter moved in closer, their lips only inches apart, both fighting for breath. Just as he Rasler about to close the gap between them, Reks smiled and pulled away.

"I know where we can go," he said and grabbed Rasler's hand, pulling him further into the desert. They walked for what felt like hours before Reks turned and smiled, leading Rasler into a small nook that was out of the way, but well hidden. The top of the nook was open, revealing the sky. By the time they had gotten to the little cavern, the sky was dark and the stars were out, a calm silence settling over them.

Reks looked up at the sky, a smile on his lips, a strange look in his eyes. Rasler walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and placing a kiss to his neck. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"I can't stop, either," Reks said, turning to face Rasler. "This may be the last time we ever see each other, so let's make the best of this." Rasler nodded and kissed Reks, pulling his clothes off, and then laid Reks down on the ground. Their hands explored every inch of the other's body, trying to memorize each inch they could before they parted ways forever.

\---

It wasn't the last time they saw each other. They saw each other every month after that first encounter, in the same spot, at the same time. They would always get a chocobo right before Gurdy would close up shop for the night and deposit it back in the pen after they got back. They both hated the amount of sneaking they had to do in order to have their time together, but they agreed it was all worth it.

"I love you," Rasler said, pressing a kiss to Reks' lips. Reks smiled back, pulling the prince's hood further down on over his face.

"I love you, too," he replied. "Now, get back home before you're caught."

Rasler nodded and turned, returning to the city while Reks wandered off to Lowtown. Neither of them noticed the eyes that watched them.

\---

Late at night, seven months after their initial night in the desert, a knock on the door woke Reks and Vaan. The brothers walked to the door, bleary eyed and yawning. Reks opened the door to find several palace guards. He looked at Vaan in confusion, both of them wide awake.

"Can we help you?" Reks asked, pushing Vaan behind him protectively.

"Which one of you is Reks?" the guard in the front asked. The brothers shared a look with one another before Reks moved forward a step. "You have been summoned to the Royal Palace by king Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca."

"What for!?" Vaan yelled, trying to get to the guard, but Reks held him back easily.

"We do not have that information," the guard replied. "Please, come with us."

Reks turned to Vaan, making the younger brother look at him. "Go inside, lock the door, and don't open it for anyone but me, understand?" Vaan wanted to protest, but under the circumstances, he chose to hold his tongue. He glared as the guards led Reks away.

Reks pulled up his hood, hiding his face from anyone that may be watching. The city was eerily quiet that night, as if everyone had run indoors upon seeing the guards. Reks couldn't blame them; it was a bad idea to get in the way of a royal guard.

Once they made it to the palace, Reks was led to the throne room, where the king and queen of Nabradia sat to King Raminas' right side, his wife and daughter Ashe to his left. His heart pounded in his chest, even more scared than before. If the royal families were here, where was Rasler? Shouldn't he be there, too?

"You are the one the people call Reks?" the Dalmascan queen asked. Reks nodded and removed his hood, bowing slightly.

"Yes, that's me," he replied. "If I may, why am I here?"

"We have some questions for you," the Nabradian queen replied, "regarding you and my son." Reks' heart skipped a beat, but he forced himself to remain calm in appearance.

"What is your relationship with him?" the Dalmascan queen asked. Reks shrugged, trying still to keep his air of calm.

"He asked to travel with me on my hunts so he could get stronger," he replied.

"You hunt at night?" the Nabradian queen asked. "That seems a strange time to travel and battle."

"Not really," Reks replied, shaking his head. "There are fiends that only come out at night, and striking one while it's sleeping can give you the advantage, if you don't kill it first."

"You took Rasler out once a month, on the same day each time," King Raminas pointed out. "Why would that be, hunter?"

"That's just when Rasler wanted to join me, I suppose. Honestly, I was surprised by this quirk, too, but I just figured he always had that day off or something."

"Had the day off?" Ashe snapped.

"I don't know how the royal family works, your highness," Reks said with a bow to her, though it wasn't very sincere. "Surely, though, even royalty needs a break."

"Indeed we do," Ashe's mother said, placing a calming hand on her daughter's. "Have you anything to say in your defense, hunter?"

"Defense?" Reks asked.

"We know of what you two have truly been doing in the desert!" Ashe yelled, slamming her hand on the arm of her throne.

"We do not know for certain," her mother snapped. "What we do know is that the two of you disappear into a cavern each month. I will ask once more, have you anything to say in your defense?" Reks gave an uncertain look to the two families.

"If you do not," the king of Nabradia said, speaking up for the first time, "then we will have to believe you are guilty."

"Guilty of what exactly?" Reks asked.

"Adultery," the two queens replied. Reks' eyes widened, blinking several times, trying his best to look innocent.

"Do you really think I would commit such a crime?" Reks asked innocently, though it wasn't an actual crime. Ashe stood in anger, but her mother pulled her back down before she could say or do anything.

"The unfortunate truth is that it is not a crime," the Nabradian queen stated, "though a great embarrassment to our countries."

The royals began to bicker among themselves as to what Reks' fate would be. He could only pick out snippets of what they were saying, some of which included cutting his hands off, or beheading him, all of which set him in a panic. These royals could make up any reason for his execution, if they decided to do so.

Just as they were all about to come to a conclusion, the doors the throne room slammed open, and Rasler stormed in. His eyes were burning with anger as he stepped up to Reks.

"What is the meaning of this!?" he hissed.

"Rasler," his mother said, standing from her perch. "You were not meant to come here."

"Is that why I was sent on a meaningless mission?" he asked accusingly.

"We could not have you here, son," his father explained.

"Is it true you slept with another?" his mother asked.

"Another?" Rasler asked. "Who would be another?"

"I would be your first!" Ashe yelled, her anger now being taken out on her husband. Rasler turned his eyes to her before shaking his head.

"I have only ever been with Reks," he admitted. All the royals gasped out in horror at the confession, and even Reks turned to look at him in surprise. If Reks was the only one Rasler had ever been with, then that meant-

"What in the heavens do you mean?" his mother asked, trying to calm herself.

"Ashe and I never consummated our marriage," Rasler announced. "As such, our marriage is not legally binding, and Reks has done nothing wrong."

"How could you, Rasler?" his mother asked, her hand falling to her chest. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I also intend to remain with Reks," Rasler announced. "I revoke all titles and leave my claim to all lands."

"Rasler!" his parents cried out, standing up in frustration. Reks grabbed his arm, making the prince turn soft eyes to him.

"Don't," Reks pleaded, just loud enough for Rasler to hear. "Not for me, Rasler. It's too much."

"I would give anything for you, Reks, even all that I have known. For once in my life, I would like to choose my own path." Reks wanted to protest, but there was something in the prince's eyes that told him not to. Rasler took Reks' hand in his own and led him out of the throne room, ignoring the screams and protests of the royal family members behind them.

\---

Rasler's head rested on Reks' shoulder as they laid together on their bed. Reks hummed softly, running his fingers through Rasler's hair. Rasler closed his eyes, allowing Reks' voice to lull him to sleep, but when his voice stopped suddenly, Rasler turned to the other, silently asking why he'd stopped.

"Are you sure you're still okay with this?" Reks asked nervously. "It's so different from your cushy life as a prince."

"It has been hard to adjust," Rasler admitted, taking Reks' hand in his own, "but it means I can be with you, and that makes everything worth it."

Reks smiled at him and kissed him before laying down in the bed. "Sleep, now, gorgeous."

"Of course, beautiful," Rasler chuckled. Once he was laying down, he wrapped an arm around Reks, falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
